Fixing What is About to Be Broken
by wbelisabeth
Summary: *Spoilers for Push* I am fixing what I believe is about to be broken on Grey's. Callie / Arizona. Some Mark / Teddy. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fixing What's About to Be Broken

**Author:** wbelisabeth

**Summary:** *Spoilers for "Push"* This is a pre-emptive strike on what I foresee as trouble coming for Calzona.

**Pairing:** Callie / Arizona, however there will be a little Mark / Teddy.

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

**AN:** I was hoping someone would put quick 30 second fic together to magically fix what is about to be broken between Callie / Arizona, and I have been waiting for about 18 hours. I got a little impatient and started writing it myself. I'm not the best writer to do this and I'm not usually a writer of multi-chaptered stories, so please bear with me. I have another chapter written, I just have to fine – tune it. I will be posting it tomorrow.

**AN 2:** Realistically, I side with Arizona in this argument (if it were in real – life). However, I find that Shonda has given us some clues already, to maybe find a happily ever after for Callie and Arizona… so I'm going to ignore my feelings on the subject and write what I would like to see happen.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was sobbing heavily with hand wandering her back, trying to comfort her. She felt broken. Her dark eyes were reddened by hours of crying. Her body felt heavy and she couldn't move. She started sobbing _her_ name again.

"Shhh it's ok."

"No. Mark, it's not ok." She tried to suppress her sob, but her lungs needed the air. "She is the love of my life and I broke up with her. Nothing will ever be ok again." She knew how dramatic she was being, but she also knew how loving Arizona was different to loving anyone else.

"I know it hurts, I know. Shhhh." He rubbed circles on her back. He couldn't do much else. Every comforting word that he had offered she had shut down. When he first saw her lying on his couch, he had assumed that she had wanted to know how his date with Teddy had gone. When he stepped closer and realised that she had tears streaming down her face, his heart had tightened. Callie and Arizona were meant for each other, or at least he thought. Arizona had brought her to life and she was walking tall again. He hadn't got much information out of Callie, just that they had had a disagreement. He was under the impression that it was all fixable until the words 'I broke up with her' had come out of Callie's mouth. Then all kinds of scenarios floated into the plastic surgeon's mind.

"Cal, what happened? Did she cheat? I'll kill her."

"No." It had come out more a strangled sob.

He waited for a response, but none came.

"Cal, is this a commitment thing? Are you scared? Do I need to give you a pep talk?"

There was no verbal response just a shake of the head and more tears appeared, sobs took over her body and all he could do was sit, rub her back and wait. He went through a checklist of reasons people broke up. Cheated on? Denied. Not compatible? No way. Commitment? Denied. Loss of Passion? Not possible.

"Did you say something stupid?"

"No." She looked up at him. He could see something in her eyes. Regret?

"Did you cheat?"

"No. Mark!"

"Ok, sorry…" He began the circles on her back again to calm her. He'd run out of idea's and so he let his thoughts wander.

Soon he'd travelled to before he entered his living room. He had a great first date with Teddy and he enjoyed the 'see if we have an interest in the same kind of future' conversation. She was a smart woman and she wanted kids. She wanted to settle in one place having returned from Iraq, not so long ago. They talked about the future, which for a first date was odd enough. Surprisingly though it was easy. She wanted the same things he wanted and so the awkwardness that could have fallen upon their date was avoided and light and easy conversation filled the afternoon. Despite the current situation, he smiled to himself.

The sniffled trailed off and Callie sat up, seeing Mark smile.

"The date went well?"

"Yeah, for a first date. We went to a nice restaurant. We walked by the harbour. It was great."

"I'm glad." She hiccupped. She tried to smile but it didn't even reach the corners of her mouth.

"We talked about houses and work" He'd chuckled to himself about the conversation. He knew what he wanted and he was now proactively seeking it out. He was so impressed with himself that he had to share his progress with his best friend. "We even talked about babies."

There was a second of silence. A moment when she didn't breathe, she didn't cry she just let herself think about blue eyed and dimpled babies, with fair skin. That second came and went, and she did the only thing she could. Callie fell apart.

"Callie. Is it the babies?"

Callie nodded.

"She doesn't want... she works with... she doesn't and I...I've always..." After hiccupping her way through an incomplete explanation, she gave into the heavy sobs wracking her body. "...it's a deal-breaker."

He had assumed that Callie had been hurt by yet another person, but this. This was not about anger, or hurt or blame. This was two people who loved each other, not wanting the same things. Unfortunate, but there could be no blame assigned.

During his relationship with Lexie, she had encouraged him to grow up, to play the mature adult and when finally he did, she left him. She had got what she wanted, then realising it wasn't what she wanted after all, she left. That had hurt, a lot. But he was able to place blame in his own mind. He was able to be angry at someone.

Now he could place the look in Callie's eyes. It was one of hopelessness. She couldn't be angry with Arizona, she couldn't be angry with herself. They wanted what they wanted, and in the end it wasn't the same.

"I thought... I told her I wanted to spend my life with her and I could see kids with her... she just saw chickens." She chuckled slightly through her tears and looked up.

"Chickens?"

"Chickens, and dogs, but no kids. She's in peds… I …w-we should have talked about it before, but I didn't want to jinx anything. We are- we _were_ awesome." She thought back to the original conversation. "I made cartilage, I was able to make cartilage that I can use, it's major and amazing and I started to ramble about how I could see us in 10 years with a big house and kids and... She shut it down. And now, now I just realise that I'm not just giving her up, I'm giving up the kids with dimples I've let myself dream about." Tears were rushing down her face again. She looked down and prepared to speak again. "I want to not want the kids, and just have her and be happy. But I've always wanted them. Always." She manages to squeak out 'always' holding down the sobs. She takes another breath. "I am happy that you and Teddy enjoyed yourselves." He wiped the tears from her face and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Cal. I really am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fixing What's About to Be Broken

**Author:** wbelisabeth

**Summary:** *Spoilers for "Push"* This is a pre-emptive strike on what I foresee as trouble coming for Calzona.

**Pairing:** Callie / Arizona, however there will be a little Mark / Teddy.

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

**AN: **I am assuming that since girls night it has been a couple of weeks. I am also assuming that Arizona's upfront personality allows her to form connections more easily than others, and that Teddy has let Arizona become a real friend to her. I know. A whole lot of assumptions.

* * *

**Chapter ****2.**

"So how was it?" Teddy and Arizona were sitting at the table in Teddy's apartment, with a glass of wine. Teddy had invited Arizona over to discuss today's weird events. She had actually _enjoyed_ Mark's company.

"First date standard… lots of backstory and getting-to-know you questions. I think I was wrong about Mark. He actually seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah he can be. He's always been a really good friend of Callie's. He even gave me a 'break her heart and I'll break you speech. He's a good guy." She hadn't thought about that. She wondered how quickly it would take for him to turn on her. Would this complicate things for Teddy? She got a little too wrapped up in her thoughts, when Teddy interrupted them.

"We are going out again, on Wednesday. Rock-climbing."

"Rock-climbing?"

"I used to do it a lot, before I left the states, so I figure I should get back into it. Plus it's something I will be able to beat him at." At that Arizona smiled.

"Did Owen come up?" Arizona asked, somewhat reluctantly, knowing that he was still an obstacle for Teddy.

"Sorry? What?" The question had had caught her off guard.

"Owen. Did Mark mention him? Did you mention him?" Arizona had been told about Owen warning Mark off and wondered if Mark would have mentioned it.

"Um… I, no he didn't. Wow. I went a whole afternoon without thinking about him."

"That's great." The peds surgeon smiled half-heartedly.

"What's going on? You've been a shadow of your scary-perky self."

"Nothing, I'm glad that you are getting out there." She took a sip of her wine, using it as cover. Her smile had left her face.

"You're not attracted to me, are you? I mean I know you and Callie are great, and you and me will never be…" The cardio god was in such a good mood it felt great to have a friend to talk to and joke with, but Arizona's eyes had clouded when the name Callie was dropped and she knew the next question to ask. "When did you break up?"

"Break-up?" She squeaked. She berated herself for being so transparent. "We didn't really break-up. We… came to a mutual understanding." She had said in such an unsure way that, she felt it needed a nod to confirm the words, were in fact the right ones.

"So you and she are… over?"

"Mmmhmmm." The mumble was followed by another quick nod.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Thank You for your concern, Doctor Wyatt." Arizona tried to cut off the conversation with a joke, but it came out a little too much out of character.

"Were you just sarcastic? Did you just… Oh…this is bad."

"Teddy, please can we talk about you and Mark?"

"Look, Mark and I can wait. You need to talk this one out. Why did you guys break up?" Arizona sighed. This is what she was trying to avoid. She didn't realize that it would be so easy for Teddy to read her.

"We want different things."

"Different things? Could you be little more specific here?" At the silence Teddy decided to do her thinking out loud and watched for her friend's reaction. "Callie didn't strike me as a commitment-phobe, nor do you…" She looks up to see no reaction and so continues with her external thinking "She seems pretty settled in Seattle, so I don't think this is about moving anywhere-" Arizona had decided to try and avoid of the subject and wanted to move the topic to the reason she was here, in her friend's apartment, drinking wine.

"So what did you and Mark talk about?"

"Changing the subject? I'll let it go for now, but as your friend you have to tell me sooner or later." Arizona nodded again, and so Teddy gave her the details she was looking for. "We talked about the hospital, about his reputation, about his daughter. We talked about Iraq. He told me straight up that he was dating seriously. That he wanted a wife. That he wanted to settle down. He wants some kids." Arizona's body stiffened involuntarily, Teddy noticed immediately, and stopped talking.

"Well that's good, at least you know now and not…" She took a deep breath. "…you know, in a year or two."

"It's about kids?" Teddy's voice had softened.

"Yep." Arizona looked into her wine and swirled it around, avoiding Teddy's concerned eyes.

"Torres doesn't seem the type not to want kids."

"Why does everyone assume I want kids?! I work with kids all day. ALL DAY. I see them crying. I see them screaming. I see some, some actually die. I understand the cuteness. Really, I GET it. They are little people and say things that are inappropriate and they have speech impediments. Really. I see the cuteness. The cuteness lasts for 10 minutes. When you have a child, you have it for life. It's the not-sleeping-until-the-thing-is-3, and then... Then it's the jumping off the roof when it's 7. The skipping school at 13 and then it's the lying teenager at 16, and it's all so huge. It takes its toll on the parents and they end up hating each other. They fight and fight and fight. Whose fault what is and whose responsible and you couldn't do this and you couldn't do that… The idea of having kids… its torture. I mean really? Just because I work in peds, I want kids? Argh."

"Whoa there. Breathe. I'm sorry for assuming. You just seem, so good, with the kids."

"It's my job." She snapped.

"Yeah, but I mean, I've worked with Peds surgeons. They don't have butterflies on their scrub caps and bears on their coats. They don't have those roller skate things on their feet."

"I don't want kids. I don't I never have."

"Not even as a kid, you didn't ever imagine?"

Silence. Arizona again found herself looking into her glass of wine for answers.

"You did want kids. When did you stop?"

More silence.

"Was it when you realized you were gay?"

No reaction.

"When you became a doctor?"

Nothing

"When you lost your first patient?"

Nothing.

"When you lost your first 'tiny human'?"

There it was. The flicker in the eye. It wasn't much but it was there and it told Teddy exactly what she wanted to know.

"Can we not talk about this? Can we just drink wine and talk about your date?"

She knew that the woman in front of her was hurting, she could relate. It was that thought that convinced her, that talking about Mark Sloan would be the best thing for both of them.

"We can do that."

"So did he kiss you goodnight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Fixing What's About to Be Broken

**Author:** wbelisabeth

**Summary:** *Spoilers for "Push"* This is a pre-emptive strike on what I foresee as trouble coming for Calzona.

**Pairing:** Callie / Arizona, however there will be a little Mark / Teddy.

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

**AN:** This chapter starts the Tuesday after the drama of the last chapters took place. Arizona had the Monday off and Callie knew. This information is not really relevant but I just want you to know that there _is_ continuity in the timeline... in my head

**AN2:** I don't know about the Cartilage thing... I just know that in this story it is BIG. Like killing a brain tumor with a virus big.

**AN3: **Mark is a grown up in this fic. I believe that he's finally being honest with himself and so, there is going to be an openness that comes with that. Results are as follows.

Oh! Almost forgot. **_Thank you_** to everyone who has taken the time to review, your comments are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"This is amazing Torres, really good work. I think that this will be the making of you." Sheppard was smiling at the pages in front of him, flicking through the document. This wouldn't just be a breakthrough for Dr Torres. This was going to be a breakthrough for Seattle Grace. He had read it twice and was amazed.

"Thanks Derek. I appreciate it. I was hoping that this would mean I could secure some time off." She smiled lightly, but her eyes were begging him. She had sat in her office all day yesterday typing this document up. While she knew this could mean bigger things for her, she couldn't look to the future just yet. If she couldn't leave her office yesterday, for fear of seeing someone that wasn't even there, then...she couldn't do anything.

"Sure. Will Dr Robbins be needing any time off?" He smiled again at her, raising his eyebrow in question. He remembered what happened after his own medical break-through. After months of fighting with Meredith, they were able to move forward. The life-saving advance had allowed his vision to clear. It had put some perspective on what Meredith was offering and it also enabled her to see the bigger picture too. He thought that maybe Callie would also see her life in perspective too. Having seen the look in her eye when he dropped Arizona's professional title and he knew that he had made a mistake.

"No. I don't believe she will." Callie wore a neutral face. She spoke with a neutral tone. Neutral. It had been what she had decided on days before. Once she was done crying on Mark's couch, she got up and decided to be neutral. To not feel sad. To not feel happy. A better word would have been numb, but Callie had decided that word had sounded too dysfunctional.

"I don't think it will be a problem, Callie. How long do you want?"

"The rest of the week?" He nodded. He noticed that she was now speaking in the one tone. She was about to walk out of the office, before turning back. Wheels turning in her head. "Can I ask another favour?"

"Sure."

"Do you still have your trailer in the woods?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Can I borrow it?"

"For how long?"

"The rest of the week?" He nodded his reply and reached out to pull his keys out of his pocket. He handed the key she required.

"Thanks Derek. Please don't mention it to-" She stopped herself. "To anyone."

"I'll make sure no one bothers you."

With that she walked out of the office, walked out of the hospital, got into her car and drove. She didn't like bugs, she didn't like the woods, and she didn't like bears or deer, or wildlife whatsoever, but she knew it was a place that no one would find her. With no reception, no technology, no distractions. Just beer.

* * *

Arizona had been avoiding Callie. She was not aware that the brunette had taken time off, so she would walk around every corner slowly, ensuring that there would be no awkward meeting. She stayed in the Paediatric ward for most of the day, avoiding all Ortho cases like the plague. Actually the plague would have been more luring. She was tired and had gone back to her office for lunch, avoiding the cafeteria. Callie would be down there. She gulped. She looked at the salad she had packed for lunch and her stomach churned. She heard a quick knock on the door and then, before she could respond Mark Sloan walked into her office. She was about to speak, when he beat her to it.

"Are you ok?"

She blinked at him once. Then again. Out of all the reactions she thought he would have, this was not what she was expecting. She went to open her mouth and her emotions had got the better of her, stealing whatever voice she had. She shrugged her shoulders.

He sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk. He looked at her and could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He saw her blink them back and swallow. He had spent hours trying to calm Callie down. She always had the inclination to express her emotions passionately. If she was angry, she was wildly angry. If she was sad, she was heartbreakingly sad. From what he knew of Arizona, it was the opposite. Emotions were not shown on the outside. Her smile was something worn to hide her feelings from the outside. She only broke the facade under intense pressure or feeling.

"Is she ok?"

He looked in the blue eyes. She was as in love with Callie as Callie was with her and the tragedy of the situation finally struck him. He decided that truth was the best way to go.

"I haven't heard from her since Saturday night... after the... discussion you guys had. She was at on my couch when I went to bed and then... She hasn't been answering my calls. I haven't been able to get anything but voicemail. I was hoping maybe... you'd seen her."

"I've been avoiding the sight of her all day."

"I figured as much, I thought I would ask anyway." He exhaled in disappointment. He really needed to speak to her. He'd spoken to Teddy and now he was freaking out. Callie was the only one that knew him well enough to sort his mind out.

"So you and Teddy?"

"Me and Teddy what?"

"You want the same things and you're going rock-climbing."

"Yeah, who'd have thought?" He said unsure and unconfident. He'd bowed his head. He couldn't believe that he was nervous. He'd usually go to Callie, but once he realised that she wasn't in contact, he'd felt compelled to come here. To this office and this woman.

"You wanted to speak to Callie about Teddy?"

He looked into her eyes. She smiled a small smile and he gave her a slight nod.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" He was surprised at her instant question. He took a deep breath.

"I'm picking her up and dropping her off at her apartment."

"Ok." She didn't see the problem.

"No it means that I am dropping her off at her apartment."

"You've said that Mark."

"I walk her to the door... do I... I am an emotional cripple." He'd lost confidence. It wasn't that he couldn't walk tall in this hospital, it was outside of it's walls he'd not built anything. He had no family, no friends. It was Derek and Callie.

"Mark. Look at me. What is the real problem."

"I never learnt etiquette."

"I could have told you that." She regretted it the minute it came out of her mouth. He'd been too surprised at her rude comment to feel anything but surprised. The look on her face said it all, but she said it anyway. "Sorry Mark, that was out of line. Keep going."

"I don't know when I should do what."

She looked at him confused.

"I was never up on the etiquette of dating."

"Really?"

"Well, judging by your previous comment, you are probably aware that most of my relationships have started with sex."

She smiled "Even Calliope. I know." She took a deep breath. "Look Mark, there are no magic cues for when you need to do things. Make sure you are comfortable, and make sure she's comfortable... That's all. I kissed Calliope in a dirty..." her voice faded. "Maybe it's best not to use us as an example anymore." There was a long and awkward silence. He battled internally whether to ask the question or not, eventually curiosity got the better of him.

"You don't want kids?"

She didn't say anything but shake her head. Did she really have to go through this again?

"It's a shame. The babies Callie described were beautiful."

She didn't want to know. She REALLY didn't want to know. She tried to repeat it over and over in her head, but she bit anyway.

"She what?"

"She had been day-dreaming about your kids. She just told me about one of her day dreams... I'm not going to break her confidence, but... you guys had some cute kids."

"When did you get into babies." She was upset, both of them could hear it in her tone. Her words had sounded more like an accusation than anything else and he winced. He knew the information he had supplied was probably not fair to either Arizona OR Callie.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." She inhaled and exhaled. And decided that perhaps a more friendly tone was going to get her what she wanted.

"No seriously, Mark when did you get into babies?" She looked at him begging him to explain. He stopped. Maybe he could help Callie. Maybe this was his best way of helping them both.

"I never wanted kids. I never did. I." He hesitated and stood. He looked at his shoes and exhaled. "I knew about Sloan. I knew that she existed, but I had given her mother some money and expected it to all go away. And for me it did." He looked at a spot on the wall. "When Sloan came to Seattle, I was shocked. All the excuses, all the reasons in the world why I would be the worst father in the world flowed through my head, but the minute she was on my couch crying... I don't know...something clicked. And the baby... did Callie tell you about the ultrasound?" He paused. She shook her head. He wondered what else Callie had kept to herself about that day. The pride in his voice swelled.

"It was a boy and I could see his features. He had my nose. I didn't ask for it, I didn't want it, but right there and then I had this daughter and a grandson. I wanted to teach him to throw a ball, how to drive and I thought I could teach him how to be a good person, to be a better person than me. " He looked down again. "I was scared when Samantha told me about the baby. My parents... they were awful. It was either a blame game, or a bidding war. I was scared that I would become the very same thing. So I gave her some money and acted as though it didn't happen.

"I didn't love her. At that point I cared little about anyone but myself, so it could have easily have turned into my parents life. But when Sloan came back, after I got to know her a little, I couldn't help but wish that she could have been my kid, with someone I truly cared for. Then we could have worked through it, we could have put it all aside, all the crap that comes with kids, because we shared something that was worth fighting for." He stood looking at his shoes for a while longer, preparing himself for the possible jibes. He looked up and into her eyes and tears again shone, but this time her cheeks were tearstained as well. He saw an emotion that he'd never seen in her eyes before. He tried to lighten the mood a little adding "Plus Sloan might have had a chance of at least college if she were Addie or Callie's kid" He watched her as she gave a strangled chuckle.

"Thanks for your honesty. Now about your date..."

* * *

She's been here only once before. She'd drunk a couple of beers and bonded with Derek over the crappiness of their job sometimes. That was before Arizona and 'the joy'.

She had sat outside the trailer for hours. She'd come up here with some magazines, some food and lots of beer. Drinking apparently was not as distracting as she remembered it to be. She sat at the table inside, staring at the piece of paper. It had two columns. They were entitled 'Arizona' and 'Babies' respectively. Babies had a long list of things in the column. Mentions of future events, of family members, of traditions. The Arizona side had nothing in the list. Not one thing. She sighed. It was now dark outside and she was too drunk to drive back to her apartment. She didn't know if this was an answer, or just more questions. She didn't know which way was up anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Fixing What's About to Be Broken

**Author:** wbelisabeth

**Summary:** *Spoilers for "Push"* This is a pre-emptive strike on what I foresee as trouble coming for Calzona.

**Pairing:** Callie / Arizona, however there will be a little Mark / Teddy.

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The consultation room was quiet, the way she wanted it. There were no prying eyes or chance meetings. The person who she had wanted to see would walk in and no one else. Her office had been inundated with people yesterday afternoon, congratulating her on Callie's triumph. The only thing that Arizona associated with the break-through was the discussion that had ended her seemingly perfect relationship, with the woman she had thought of as the love of her life. So when Doctor after Doctor came into her office and congratulated _her _it was more than she could take. So she set herself up in this consultation room and had worked out of it since.

The door eventually opened a little and Teddy walked through.

"So tonight's date night" Arizona's enthusiasm was evident.

"You paged me to talk about date night? Because 'urgent consult' is really not a good thing to page a heart surgeon."

"I have a consult. I just want to revel in the cuteness that is your date with Mark, for just a few minutes."

"Ok. Yes. Date night." She exhaled loudly. "I'm really nervous. I haven't been on a date... oh since... I can't remember."

"He's just as nervous." Arizona smiled knowingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him yesterday. He's definitely concerned."

"You talked to him? What else did you talk about? Callie?"

"Ok this room, this room is a consult room. It's my only sanctuary in this hospital that seems love Dr. Calliope Torres SO much right now... so we are not talking about her in this room." She winced at her own words. "Sorry Teddy. I just – I don't want to talk about her. I don't want to talk about her God-like building of Cartilage, I don't want to talk about how we have become the legend couple of the hospital. I don't want to talk about Calliope Torres, and everyone who sees me seems to want to."

"How about we get to the consult?"

"Ryan Mitchell. Aged 9..."

* * *

Teddy needed to see the patient so they had walked over to his room. Teddy admired Arizona, she had such passion for the kids she worked with. But the cardio god couldn't understand it. If Arizona was passionate and a force of nature for these kids, she would surely be force to be reckoned with should she have her own. Admittedly Teddy had seen the flash in her eyes when she mentioned 'tiny humans'. She knew that there was a layer of Arizona that was scared beyond belief.

Arizona saw it all from hearts, lungs, livers, kidneys she'd seen it all shut down indiscriminately on children. She had seen the light fade from children's eyes. She had seen cancer overtake tiny bodies, just years or months old. She fought the war on the front line, Teddy could relate, but for Arizona there was no evacuation team, there was no coming home and moving on – It was a constant battle.

They walked into the room, hearing loud voices. Once the curtain was drawn, Arizona took in the scene. Both parents were standing up and arguing aggresively.

"I have to go to work, someone need to pay the bills"

"Look at him, he's sick James. Really sick. You could just stay with him, he doesn't see you enough as it is. But he's sick."

"Dana, not now with guilt trip. Ok?"

"You need to be here. Now. Today."

"It's not my fault you weren't watching him. I'm sorry but I have to go."

On it went for 60 seconds before Arizona had had enough.

"Enough!" Not only did the parents startle, Teddy jumped too. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, but Ryan is not well, he needs to be resting. Having world war three at his beside is not going to help. Please just calm down. I have Dr Altman the Cardiothoracic Surgeon to discuss a few options with you."

She handed over the chart, effectively handing the case over. She couldn't stand being in the room anymore. She went back to her sanctuary. She leaned on the wall for support and let herself slide down to the ground, letting a few tears go. Sometimes her job sucked. Sometimes life sucked.

* * *

"So I had a great time."

"You only had a great time because you were able to kick my ass."

"Well, what can I say I'm full of surprises Teddy." He smiled at her. He had really enjoyed himself. The night was fun and competitive and he was enjoying the blondes company.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?"

"Coffee, coffee or _Coffee, Coffee_?" His body stiffened in nervousness. Arizona had said 'as long as you are both comfortable', but, it was only the second date. His thoughts were going a million miles an hour, when Teddy spoke up.

"Just Coffee. I think we need to talk about something."

"Yeah? What do we need to talk about?" His body relaxed and the smile returned to face.

"Arizona and Callie." She turned and put her keys in the door.

"You're not going to make me play cupid are you?" She turned around and looked at him, shaking her head and walking through the door.

"You? Cupid? That's funny Mark."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He said as he followed her through the door.

"You didn't see your face when I said coffee." She smiled at him with a suggestive eyebrow raised. She sat on the couch and watched him sit down at the other end of the couch.

"Oh and you can talk. When I was belaying you the last time and you were coming down the wall, I grabbed your hand to help and you were a bumbling idiot for five minutes." She laughed. He was great company. The conversation was easy and fun, and she'd had a great time. He'd been a real surprise kicking her ass at rock-climbing. They had had a race on the expert course, when two of the employees offered to belay for both of them. She had been confident and they were both trash talking one-another. She had expected to beat him by a mile. A good easy mile. He ended up beating her by a few seconds. Remembering why she invited him in she got up and went to the kitchen.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"White no sugar thanks. I assume you want to talk about getting them back together?"

"Yeah, I have been talking to Arizona about the break-up. I think she actually wants kids. She just is so..." She stopped herself short. Should she be breaking Arizona's confidence, with what is effectively her ex's best friend?

"Scared?" He looked over at her and she nodded. "I spoke to her yesterday. I have never seen her looking so lost. I don't know what you plan to do, but I will help."

"I think Callie needs to speak to her. I think if they can talk about it Arizona has a lot to say that she won't say to me."

"I spoke to Callie this afternoon, she mentioned something about speaking to Arizona tomorrow. I think she needs closure, so, we could maybe ensure they have a lot of time to talk."

"What do you mean, like a case? I think the proximity to each other would kill anything –"

"That would be almost mature. At Seattle Grace – Mercy West we don't do mature so much. We lock people into rooms and let them talk things over."

"Lock them into a room? Didn't you say something about you 'turning over a new leaf?'"

"Ok, so that isn't going to work... what about you? Ideas?" She hands him a cup. And sits down again.

"No idea's." She looked over at Mark. He looked as hopeless as she felt.

* * *

She'd waited for the last possible minute to return to her apartment, knowing that Wednesday's were Meredith and Christina's nights to watch the famed Ellis Grey's surgery tapes. They would set up at the Grey – Sheppard house and watch them until the early hours of the morning. So she knew she was heading home to an empty apartment and was greeted with wonderful darkness. She set her magazines and her list on the island in the kitchen and went straight to her bed. The trailer was not a comfortable thing, and she wondered more than once how Derek actually _lived_ there.

She was laying on the bed when she heard a key in the lock of the door. She held her breath for Christina not to bother her. The light turned on and there were footsteps. There was no sound for a few minutes. Eventually she heard the rattling of keys followed by the light being turned off and the slamming of the door. She exhaled and silently thanked God that Christina was not the type of person to come and check on her and with that thought she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Fixing What's About to Be Broken

**Author:** wbelisabeth

**Summary:** *Spoilers for "Push"* This is a pre-emptive strike on what I foresee as trouble coming for Calzona.

**Pairing:** Callie / Arizona, however there will be a little Mark / Teddy.

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is not mine, I do not own any of the characters, I am not making any money.

**AN:** So this is it. My little foray into multi-chaptered stories is over. I have to say this final chapter was by far the hardest to write, It's actually quite a confronting issue for me, so I had trouble... that being said, I wrote it best I could.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She woke up with sun coming into her room. She instantly knew that today was going to be better than yesterday when she couldn't feel a hangover. She spread out in her bed and thought about today. About what she was going to say to Arizona. She got up and slowly headed to the shower. She got dressed and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast when she saw it. She looked at the list she had been writing for two days. Half a page full and the other with just a title, and now... now there was a key. It wasn't just any key. It was a pale pink key. A key that she had got specially made for _her_. That key was the only thing on Arizona's side of the page, beside her name.

Callie couldn't think fast enough. She couldn't do anything fast enough. She picked up the key and the piece of paper and ran all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Mark was leaning against the doorway. Waiting. He knew that she should just be out of surgery. He knew that she would have to walk down this walkway. He knew that he was acting like a teenage girl, but he wanted to be honest and honestly, he wanted to see her. So he was waiting for her. With coffee.

She was walking down the corridor when she noticed him leaning against the door. She smiled. The rumors and reputation that he admitted were true seemed so unreasonable. He was a good guy that made her laugh. He was competitive and good at his job. He was just the thing she had needed. He handed her a coffee cup.

"How did it go?"

"Yeah, it went well. Very well. Thank You." She smiled. "Any news?"

"No news on the Calzona front." With that comment her eyebrow shot up. "Callie - Arizona..." He tried to explain. She made a face he couldn't really read. "What?"

"You are such a fifteen year old girl." She laughed.

"I've been telling myself the same thing a lot lately." He mumbled not meaning for her to hear and understand, but she did and it made her smile more. "So how about Friday night, a real date?"

"A real date? I thought we had already done that?"

"Yes, sort of. I am thinking of the Italian place, you know La something...?" He actually looked nervous. She couldn't believe it, with all his arrogance and all of the reputation, he was nervous about asking her on a dinner date.

"Sure, you know where I live."

"I do. 8?"

"Great. So have you even spoken to Callie?"

"Nope, I've seen her, but she was in too much of a rush for me to sit down and have a heart to heart."

"Maybe I can catch up with her." She started walking away from him, his eyes following her. She took a sip of her coffee. She turned, walking backwards and smiled at him, raising the cup. Her eyes met his. "Thanks for the coffee." With that she turned back around and continued off to her destintion.

* * *

Arizona knew why Lily was one of her favourite patients. It wasn't hard for others to guess either. Her brown eyes. Her dark hair. The beautiful girl in-front of her was exactly what she'd imagined her kids with Callie to be like. She was smart, sassy and so full of joy. She always brought a smile to Arizona's face, but in the last couple of days, she had avoided Lily's room, just like she had avoided almost everything else.

It was time for rounds and Lily was a surgical case that had a number of interns and residents attached and unfortunately for Arizona, today her attendance was mandatory. Karev was the first to speak.

"Lily Jameson. Aged 5. Lily presents with..." Alex continued to talk about the case. The parents, looking scared, asked a few questions to which he was able to answer.

The questions were over, the residents and interns had moved on and Arizona could only avoid Lily's gaze for so long. Lily looked up her with a confused expression on her face, and Arizona, being Arizona could only ask one question.

"Are you alright Lily?"

Lily motioned for her to come closer and when she did, whispered into her ear.

"Dr Callie came here, she looked sad too. You should make each other unsad."

She looked down at the child and smiled slightly. Her only answer a nod, because what the little girl had just said was impossible. She had seen the list. She had seen birthdays, holidays, first steps and graduations stacked up against her. She'd seen Callie's detailed dreams, things that she too might have wanted had she been able to conquer her demons.

Arizona Robbins was fighting a battle against Arizona Robbins. A hard fought internal battle that had laid dormant for years before one normal day, 6 days earlier ignited it once again. Sick children and warring parents versus her own Lily, _their_ own Lily. She'd been drowning in dying kids since coming to Seattle. More and more Tiny Coffins. More and more heated arguments about blame, insurance and other irrelevant topics. She'd thought about going into general surgery before coming to Seattle. That idea hadn't lasted that long, because she knew that she was too good at her job. It wasn't just her surgical skills, it was her way children.

She left Lily's room and was desperate for some air, but thought that going downstairs and out the front doors was too risky. She adopted caution once more, to avoid any 'chance' meetings. She headed up too the roof, as she knew that Callie avoided the area because, despite her denials, she was afraid of heights.

* * *

Arizona stood looking out over Seattle. She had lit a cigarette and brought it to her lips.

"You smoke?"

"Only when I know I'm in trouble." The words had brought to mind the same words that had been shared with Callie. And it was then that she realised that she was angry. At Herself. At Callie. At the world and everything in it. That included Alex Karev. "You know what? I've had it with people and their assumptions. Yes. I smoke. No. I don't want babies. I'm not Mary friggin' Poppin's ok? I'm not happy all the time and No. I don't really like butterflies? Is that OK with you?"

"And they call Meredith and Christina dark and twisty. You could probably give both of them a run for their money." Alex started to walk back to the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It ok." He paused and looked at Arizona, she was upset. Even though he barely knew the Peds surgeon he was not going to leave an upset person on the top of a building by themselves. "I just saw Callie, she's looking for you."

"Yeah... I know. Thanks"

He didn't do feelings. He wasn't a nice guy. That's what he told himself. Then there was the advice she had given him both professionally and personally and he couldn't leave. He gave himself a 'Man up!' speech and just asked the question that needed to be asked.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No. I mean... no." She resumed her watch over Seattle.

"Ok, I'm going to offer again, but before I do I just want to say something. I've been a jerk most of my life. I stopped being a jerk and I got married, because the woman I loved was dying. _She_ decided to leave _me_. She came to her senses. Now I am back being the jerk who sleeps with his best friends sister. There is no judgement here. Do you need to talk?"

Arizona's eyes lowered in thought. She debated it and eventually gave her answer.

"Do you want to have kids, Karev?"

"Some days. Most days, I do. There are days when my fathers voice is inside my head and it is the last thing that I will ever want to do. There are days when I see too much crap that I can't imagine bringing someone into this life, just so they have to endure it all. But these types of days? They are just days. The days I had with Iz, the days when I saw our future? I'd do a lot to get that feeling back." He paused and thought about it "You don't want kids?"

"No."

He nodded. "Most pediatricians that I have met don't. Don't kill me, but I _am_ surprised that you don't."

"You and the rest of the world, it would seem."

"You're going to throw a brick at me for this, but I'm going to ask it anyway. Is it the tiny coffins? Are they the reason?"

"Some."

"Well then, isn't it time to start taking your own advice. Start to turn your back on them and start making plans. Because isn't that what you do?"

* * *

Minutes later, after Arizona was sure she no longer smelt like cigarettes she went back to her sanctuary, once again adopting caution around each corner. She kept her head down and focused on getting into her 'new office' unnoticed. She entered the room and noticed both _the_ list and _the_ key sitting on the table. Her head shot up.

Sitting at the end of the table was Calliope Torres. She was wearing Arizona's favourite outfit on her. She had a small smile on her face.

"You need a better BFF. Maybe next time you should try for someone a little more... secretive? Because, for someone that was in the army, she can NOT keep a secret to save her life." Arizona had crossed her arms in front of her and had straightened. Callie noticed the body language and winced internally. Ok, so maybe not the best way to greet your upset girlfriend with whom you broke up with only days ago.

"Callie-" Callie immediately interrupted. She had never liked her full name said by anyone, including her parents, in fact when Arizona had first called her by her full name she nearly died of embarrassment. Now everything was different. Now, the way the blonde had rolled Callie off her tongue made her feel physically ill.

"No you don't get to call me Callie. **You** can only call me Calliope."

"I can't... " She stopped. This could not be happening. Not today. Not ever. Callie was supposed to go off and find what she wanted somewhere else. She shouldn't be back here to challenge her, to test her resolve. "I'm not having a very good day." Callie rose from her seat at the comment and took a step forward.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, because I think I'm going to make your day worse:" She paused taking a a deep calming breath "I veto the chickens."

"You veto chickens? I don't understand."

"Well, see you vetoed children, so I am vetoing chickens. I know you have a thing for them, but I... I have thing for them too. An anti-thing. See it started when I was five and I went to my Aunt's and my chore was that I had to get the eggs. I used to get pecked galore. Every year from then on, I had to go and get the eggs. Look I even have a scar on my hand." She offered up her hand, where there was vague remnants of a scar, as tiny as it was. "So," Another pause. "I don't do chickens. Dogs are fine. Dogs are great."

"Calliope this isn't so simple-"

"No Arizona you don't get to tell me that this isn't simple for me. I am here after spending two days writing a list. A list you've seen... but there is no way you can understand what I mean by _the_ list." She took yet another step closer to Arizona.

"I do understand it. I'm not that inept." She huffed. "It's the holding a baby in your arms for the first time and knowing that she's yours, it's the first steps and the first words and the first date and the graduation... I do understand, more than you think." She was pleading with Callie, to not break her. To not finish this conversation. To leave her and leave this. Callie never did anything the easy way. She made her way closer and closer to the blonde.

"No you don't understand, because every milestone I put on that list was to try and offset the other half of the page. Each event I added I tried to balance the scale, to make me want the opposite side of the page less. I added birthdays and christening and first steps and Christmases. I got so desperate that I started adding what my parents would think and how others would be affected. Things that I don't care about. So there is this long list of things that can't even come close to a blank column.

"We may not have first steps or first words but we can have our first holiday overseas. We can still have disney movie marathons. We can still have the Christmases and Thanksgivings. We can still it all, _together_." She paused and looked in Arizona's eyes. They were stormy and filled with turmoil. Callie, for the first time in this room, let herself think that this course of action _may not_ work. Not for the first time this week her chest tightened and her words were strained. "Can't we?"

"I..." Arizona had no idea of what to say, she was so lost. Lost in thoughts. Lost in Callie's monologue. Lost in her own fears.

"Please Ari, just say you love me, and I will gladly give up the little girl I've been dreaming of. Please?" Callie was begging, actually begging Arizona. She had let her hands cup Arizona's face, so that they were looking at each other. Even her eyes were begging Arizona. It was then that Arizona's eyes slowly fell.

"I... I don't want you to give her up." Callie let the tears fall down her face, she let go of the blonde and stepped away. She slumped down on the couch. She could no longer lift her eyes. This is what she had been dreading. She had played the worst case scenario over in her head once, so that she was prepared. She had prepared herself for the worst. And she just got it. Arizona sat down beside her on the couch. She was crying and barely breathing but she had to get this out. She had to start. "I. I think I." Her words hung, unfinished, Callie waiting for the killer blow, but none came. She looked over at the women she loved above anything else and wiped her tears away sadly. The blonde made eye contact. She was able to draw strength. Not much strength, but enough. She whispered something. It barely left her lips and it certainly was not audible. Callie looked at her confused. She swallowed once more. And tried little louder.

"I'm scared, because" She stopped for a breath that she so badly needed. "I do want babies." She crumbled. Callie's eyes widened. Out of all the words in the world these were not the four she had been expecting. "I don't want to want them. I know what I'm like, I know that I will worry and fight with you and we'll scream about stupid things, and I'll worry about every bump, every bruise, every pain and every wince. Every time I think of babies I see little Calliope's and I can't help it and I don't want to because I don't want to be the parents I see every day. I don't want to yell and scream and make a big deal about whose fault something is, I don't want our kids to add to my nightmares. I don't want to lose what we have and I don't want to lose you. I... I don't want a lot of things, but I do want babies, your babies. I'm going to be paranoid and freak out and worry I might wreck what we have, but." Her words were taken over by a sob, Callie pulled her into her arms and rocked her lightly back and forward, trying calm her.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's all going to be ok." She looked down at the blonde curled to her chest and realised that this was not going to turn out at all like she had planned. "No matter what, we are going to be ok. Babies or not. I love you. I'm going to talk things out with you. This isn't our last conversation on this Ari. We aren't going to run off to Addison tomorrow. We have time to sort out how we feel about kids. We've got time." Arizona calmed and moved her head so she could see Callie's face, and the Latina spoke "I want you and I will be here no matter what desicion _we _make. If we can work through this and have a whole basketball team then... great, but if we decide it's better as just us, then that is great too... I will be here for either. OK?"

Arizona nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. She was still conflicted, but she had let Callie in. She could admit that she had imagined their children. She could admit her fears. The arms that had been absent for that last 5 days were wrapped tightly around her and she wasn't about to leave them anytime soon.

"But just so we are clear – I'm still vetoing the chickens."

* * *

**AN:** So there it is. Lots of tears. Too many probably, but hey it's my story and they'll cry if I want them too. I was going to write an epilogue about a big house with kids and dogs, no chickens, but I decided against it, because it was hard enough to just get Arizona admitting she wanted children. I don't really think that it could be this way in real life, but I hope it ends this way in GA life.

I really hope you enjoyed this. Thank You for bearing with me and reading! Thanks for all the feedback, it really makes my day seeing that I've entertained someone, even for just a minute.


End file.
